Et pendant ce temps là
by Orwen-P'titeMoustache
Summary: Après la victoire de la Communauté sur Sauron, chacun des membres est occupé à reconstruire sa cité, sauf peut-être une personne...


_**Et pendant ce temps là…**_

Après la victoire des armées dirigées par Aragorn contre celle Sauron, le temps de la paix étai enfin venue. Ou presque. En effet il restait tant de chose à faire avant que le temps de la prospérité arrive. Il fallait chasser les derniers ennemis, reconstruire se qui avait été détruit, purifier se qui avait été souillé.

La Communauté était resté quelques jours au Gondor, avant que chacun ne parte de son côté. Les hobbits était rentré chez eux afin de revoir les vertes collines de la Comté. Gandalf les avaient d'ailleurs accompagné jusqu'en Isengard, où le magicien devait restaurer la gloire de la tour. Legolas était, lui, retourné dans la forêt de Fangorn afin de traité avec les Ents. Quand à Gimli, il avait décidé, de reconstruire la Moria avec l'aide de nains venu d'un peu partout. Quand à Aragorn, il était bien entendu resté dirigé sa Cité, maintenant qu'il était devenu le Roi incontesté.

Bien que les membres de la Communauté ne se voyaient plus, ils s'envoyaient régulièrement des courriers afin de parler de l'avancement de leur tâches ou tout simplement de la pluie et du beau temps. Cependant, un membre n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Inquiet, Gimli et Aragorn, se rendirent au dernier endroit où avait été aperçu l'elfe, la forêt de Fangorn. Malheureusement, Legolas c'était enfoncé profondément dans la forêt, il n'allait pas être aisé, à ses deux compagnons de le retrouvés, d'autant plus qu'aucun ne parlait l'Entique, et personne ne répondait aux questions en elfique d'Aragorn. Gimli était encore moins utile, ne sachant ni même parler elfe, non traquer et sa hache ne facilitait pas le travail. Aragorn, grâce à ses talents de chasseur aurait pu facilement retrouvé la trace de son ami si, de un ce n'était pas un elfe et de deux si la forêt n'était pas sans cesse en mouvement.

Ils leur fallu des jours avant de retrouvé leur compagnon, dans une petit clairière au milieu de la forêt.

L'endroit était charmant. Une rivière traversait la clairière qui était borée d'arbres de toutes sortes. Legolas était debout, leur tournant le dos, des feuilles et une plume des les mains. Il griffonnait frénétiquement et ne s'arrêta que quand Aragorn le héla, sans toutefois daigner se retourner.

« - Et bien, mon ami ! Cela fait des jours que nous n'avons reçus de vos nouvelles. Nous avons cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

- Mais nous sommes rassuré de voir que tout va bien. »

Legolas se retourna lentement, laissait apparaître un visage crispé et terne. Gimli et Aragorn reculèrent de quelques pas.

« - Tout va bien ? Vous rigolés j'espère ? Cela fait des jours que je ne parlent qu'avec des Ents et saviez-vous qu'ils mettent 3 jours pour se dirent bonjour ? Trois jours ! Puis six jours pour que tout le monde se présente. Mais le mieux, c'est que maintenant je dois écouter non pas simplement les doléances des Seigneurs Ents, mais de tous les arbres se trouvant dans cette forêt. Et savez-vous combien d'arbres vivent ici ?

- Non, nous n'en avons aucune idée.

- Des millions, des millions de Pins, Frênes et autres Glands.

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans cet état là mon ami.

- Une bonne bière ne vous ferait pas de mal, l'elfe.

- Et bien pendant, que vous et votre famille, reconstruisiez Hadhodrond* la journée, et buviez la nuit venu. Pendant que vous, Aragorn, vous batifoliez avec Arwen, et bien moi, pendant ce temps là, j'étais là, à écouter les plaintes des arbres. On pourrait se dire que ce n'est pas si terrible. Pour un elfe ce n'est pas si compliqué de faire poussé des fleurs, de soigner quelques animaux et de purifier la terre.

- Vous devriez vous calmer, Legolas.

- Me calmer ! Vraiment. Voyez-vous j'aimerais bien…Dit il en s'adoucissant, cependant C'EST IMPOSSIBLE.

- Que voulez-vous dire mon ami ?

- Et bien cher Gimli, ce que je dis c'est que tant que je n'aurais pas écouter TOUTES les revendications de nos chers amis ici, je ne pourrais pas rentrer chez moi, ni où que ce soit d'autres.

- Peut-être pourrions nous vous aidez ?

- Certainement, mais vous en mourrez, il y a bien, trop d'arbres pour que des mortels puisse accomplir cette tache.

- Legolas, il est grand tant que vous preniez un peu de repos

- Je ne peux pas, je dois encore transmettre les salutations de Maitre Sylvebarbe à Dames Hachiiko. Mais je crois que ma requête favorite est la suivante, retrouver les Ents-Femmes. Vous savez à quoi ça ressemble les Ents-Femmes...

- N…

- Et bien moi non plus…

- Pou…

- Mais peu importe, le problème n'est pas là…

- Al…

- Même si je savais à quoi elles ressemblaient, plus personne ne les a revu depuis…depuis des centaine d'années.

- Legolas, je pense vraiment qu'il serait temps de faire une pause.

- Et puis je dois aussi, étudier la composition des crottes d'écureuils, car apparemment elles agressent les racines sensibles des arbres…oh et il faut que je… »

L'elfe n'eut pas le temps de finir son monologue enflammé qu'Aragon l'assomma.

Et c'est ainsi que notre jeune (si l'on peut dire qu'un être de 2931 ans soit jeune) prince fut ramener auprès des siens, dans La Forêt Noire. Il lui fallut plusieurs jours avant de se rétablir et plusieurs années avant de vouloir remettre un pied dans la forêt de Fangorn. Encore aujourd'hui, les membres de la Communauté en parlent en rigolant, à l'exception de Legolas, qui a tendance à abuser de la boisson, lorsque l'on évoque cet épisode de sa vie.


End file.
